AQUI ABAJO
by Yunuen
Summary: En la noche más feliz del todo el año, Leonardo saldrá a perseguir pesadillas y espantos.
1. Chapter 1

.

**Disclaimer**:

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA

no me pertenecen,

más bien mi corazón le pertenece a Leo.

Tampoco obtengo ningún beneficio lucrativo por escribir este fanfiction.

Mi única ganancia es la satisfacción de hacerte pasar un rato agradable, estimado lector.

-69-

**AQUÍ ABAJO**

Era la mañana de Navidad, y una familia, como muchas otras estarían haciendo, estaba reunida alrededor del árbol de Navidad (aunque no era muy alto estaba bonitamente adornado); sólo que esta familia no vivía en ningún departamento de algún alto edificio en el centro de la ciudad, ni en una bonita casa a las afueras de la ciudad, sino que vivía bajo la ciudad.

Splinter observaba con una gran sonrisa a sus tres pequeños de 9 años jugar alegremente con sus juguetes.

Un audaz Rafael pedaleaba con todas sus fuerzas su triciclo de color rojo, yendo de aquí para allá, buscando romper todos los records de velocidad.

Un emocionado Miguel Ángel era testigo de la más feroz pelea entre el superhéroe más poderoso de todos, Centinela de Plata, contra el supervillano más temido de todos, el Doctor Malignus (lucha que se desataba entre los muñecos de acción de estos dos personajes).

Un callado Donatelo prefería jugar a algo más tranquilo aunque igualmente tan intenso como lo que jugaban sus hermanos: estaba muy concentrado armando, con coloridos bloques de Lego, un enorme barco Transatlántico con el que navegaría por las bravas aguas del alcantarillado.

Splinter parecía cansado, como si no hubiera podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, pero estaba muy contento al ver que sus niños eran felices, y aunque no estaba a la vista su otro hijo, sabía que también estaría muy feliz disfrutando de su regalo.

El otro niño estaba en el cuarto que compartía con sus hermanos leyendo en voz alta su regalo de Navidad, un libro titulado: "El Origen de los Guardianes".

En la portada del libro había cinco personajes, de los cuales la pequeña tortuguita reconoció a el Hada de los Dientes, el Conejo de Pascua, Sandman y a Santa Claus. El quinto personaje era un chico de cabello blanco que sostenía entre sus manos un largo bastón, que conforme el joven lector seguía la historia, iba conociendo.

Todos ellos eran Los Guardianes.

¿Y qué es lo que cuidaban?

Se eso se estaba enterando el pequeño y ávido lector.

Por momentos, la tortuguita de la pañoleta azul abría enormemente sus ojos, totalmente sorprendido; en otros, parecía que estuviese a punto de gritar absolutamente asustado; y en otros, hacía una pausa y contenía la respiración; sin embargo, cuando llegó a una parte muy especial del libro, sus claros ojitos café brillaron como una estrella fugaz.

El brillo de la estrella fugaz es breve, pero no así la luz de esa tierna mirada.

"_Compañeros Guardianes_,"

- Dijo Santa Claus a el Hada de los Dientes, al Conejo de Pascua y a Sandman, una vez que estaban todos reunidos. -

"_es nuestro deber vigilar a los niños del mundo y mantenerlos a salvo, llevándoles Asombro, Esperanza y Sueños_."

El pequeño Leonardo leyó casi en un susurro, y sintió una agradable calidez en su pecho.

Esa calidez era la Esperanza que cobraba fuerzas después de un tiempo en el que no era más grande que la llama de una vela, debido a un enorme miedo que oprimía su corazón, un miedo que sentía, no por él, sino por sus hermanos.

En esa página que leía había una ilustración de una enorme habitación donde había una inmensa maqueta de la Tierra, y sobre esa Tierra había millones de lucecitas que titilaban. Cada lucecita representa a un niño que cree en los Guardianes.

"_Cada una de esas luces es un niño, un niño que cree, y cruel o bueno, grosero o cortés, los protegemos a todos_."

Esas últimas palabras que leyó avivaron más la calidez en su pecho porque por fin tenía la prueba que demostraba que existían los Guardianes, de quienes ya había oído hablar.

Rápidamente Leonardo se puso de pie y salió corriendo, con el libro entre sus brazos.

- ¡Papá! – lo llamó a gritos.

Splinter giró la cabeza todavía con la sonrisa en sus labios, esperando ver a su otro hijo igualmente feliz, y sí, estaba animado, pero no como sus hermanos. Era un ánimo de urgencia.

- ¿Sucede algo, hijo? – tuvo que reprimir su alegría para atender a su pequeño inquieto.

- ¡Ya sé por qué Santa no viene a dejarnos él mismo los regalos de Navidad! –

- ¿Qué? – dijo Splinter en verdad desconcertado.

Miguel Ángel, Donatelo y Rafael, aunque estaban muy entretenidos jugando, escucharon las extrañas palabras de Leonardo, y dejaron sus juegos.

- ¿Qué has dicho, Leo? – preguntó Donatelo

- Es papá quien nos trae los regalos y no Santa. –

- ¿Qué? – dijeron las tres tortuguitas tan desconcertados como Splinter.

- Leonardo… - Splinter dijo con un claro tono de advertencia, pero Leonardo ignoró la advertencia.

- En cada Navidad, Papá es quien nos ha traído los regalos, no Santa. – dijo Leonardo más despacio y con demasiada tranquilidad como para haber dicho lo que había dicho.

- Hijo… -

Intentó decir Splinter, pero el pequeño Leonardo estaba tan entusiasmado por el gran descubrimiento que había hecho gracias al libro, que estaba decidido a hablar, y más aún por aquella vez que su padre no le creyó cuando le dijo que había visto un horrible monstruo bajo la cama de Donatelo.

- El libro que me regalaste lo explica todo. – Leonardo le mostró a Splinter el libro con la bonita ilustración en la portada – Ellos son Los Guardianes que llevan Asombro, Esperanza y Sueños a todos los niños que creen en ellos, pero ellos no saben que nosotros… -

No pudo terminar de decir su idea por una interrupción.

- ¿Es verdad, Sensei, lo que ha dicho Leo, - preguntó Donatelo controlando la ansiedad lo mejor que pudo; tenía la esperanza de que no fuera cierto - que tú eres quien trae los regalos? –

Splinter parecía que se había convertido en piedra porque se quedó mirando firmemente a sus tres hijos, pero de repente, parpadeó y jaló una profunda bocanada de aire antes de responder.

- Mi único deseo era hacerlos felices. -

Entonces se desató una torrencial tormenta de preguntas.

- ¿Por qué nos dijiste eso? – preguntó Rafael con mucha tristeza.

- ¿Por qué nos dijiste que Santa traía los regalos? – finalmente la tristeza también embargó a Donatelo.

- ¿Por qué nos dijiste que Santa quería a todos los niños aunque no fueran humanos? -

- ¿Por qué nos mentiste? –

- ¡¿Por qué?! – Rafael ya estaba desesperándose por el silencio de su padre.

Miguel Ángel sencillamente no pudo hacer ninguna pregunta. Sus ojitos brillaban intensamente pero por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de desbordarse.

Leonardo se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y enseguida trató de reparar el daño.

- Yo ya había visto a papá que nos traía los regalos, y me dijo que los traía él y no Santa porque Santa no puede bajar a las alcantarillas con su enorme trineo, y me pidió que no les dijera nada, pero yo creo que no es por eso que Santa no ha venido. Leí en el libro, - mostró el libro a sus hermanos con inmenso orgullo – que Santa puede llegar a donde sea, y si él nunca ha venido, creo que debe ser porque no sabe que nosotros vivimos aquí bajo. Además, Santa, junto con el Hada de los Dientes, el Conejo de Pascua y Sandman, y también Jack Frost, cuidan a todos los… -

De repente, se oyó un fuerte trueno.

- ¡Leonardo! –

La voz enfadada hizo dar un salto al niño.

- Leonardo - dijo Splinter con una recia voz - te había pedido que no revelaras a tus hermanos lo que habías visto... -

Leonardo sostuvo con fuerza su libro porque sabía que iba a recibir una fuerte reprimenda, pero no sucedió, no de momento.

- ¡Eres un ayudante de Santa! – de repente dijo Miguel Ángel muy contento y corrió a abrazar a su padre - ¡Eres un ayudante de Santa igual que los señores que están vestidos como él y tocan una campana! –

- ¡Eso explica todo! – dijo Donatelo contagiado por la alegría de su hermano más pequeño, y también corrió a abrazar a su padre.

- ¡Wiiii! – gritó Rafael y también abrazó al ayudante de Santa.

Splinter se dejó abrazar por sus tres pequeños, pero la alegría que lo embargaba se desintegró sin remedio.

Leonardo notó la extraña mirada de su padre.

Ya no se veía molesto, pero jamás había visto en él unos ojos tan… apagados.

Aún sosteniendo el libro con fuerza, y su corazoncito golpeando fuertemente su pecho, retrocedió paso a paso.

- Niños... –

Splinter habló con una voz profunda, y se arrodilló para estar a la altura de las pequeñas tortugas.

Leonardo giró sobre sus talones y regresó pronto al dormitorito (lamentándose en lo más profundo de su alma no haber podido llevarse consigo a sus hermanos), se tumbó en la cama, tomó la almohada, y cubrió su cabeza. No quería escuchar lo que su padre estaba a punto de decirles a Rafael, Donatelo y a Miguel Ángel.

- Papá va a decirle a mis hermanos lo que los adultos y los chicos mayores les dicen a los niños pequeños sobre Santa y los demás, justo como dice el libro que pasa. –

Habló en voz alta a pesar de encontrarse solo… o no tan solo porque a su lado retozaba un suave oso de peluche de piel amarillo marfil.

Leonardo prefirió concentrarse en su más reciente descubrimiento.

- Debe haber pasado algo muy malo para que Santa no sepa de mis hermanos y de mí, y menos sabrá de nosotros si no creemos en él y en los demás Guardianes, y si no creemos en ellos... –

Aún con la almohada sobre su cabeza, Leonardo jaló su libro y lo hojeó hasta hallar una página que mostraba a un hombre alto, vestido de negro y de mirada siniestra.

Ese hombre era el responsable de las pesadillas que todos los niños tenían en una horrible noche, y sus hermanos tampoco se escapan de padecerlas.

Su nombre es Pitch Black.

El lúgubre aspecto del hombre no atemorizó a la tortuguita, porque ya lo había antes.

Leonardo ya había visto a Pitch Black rondar la puerta de su cuarto y a sus monstruos bajo la cama de sus hermanos.

Era el hombre contra el que luchan los Guardianes y de quien protegen a los niños, o al menos a los niños humanos, porque los Guardianes jamás les habían dejado a sus hermanos y a él ninguna moneda por un diente caído, ni huevos coloridos para celebrar la llegada de la Primavera, ni tampoco habían ido a esparcir un poquito de arena mágica para que tuvieran los más hermosos sueños, mucho menos habían ido a dejarles regalos que premiaran el haberse portado bien todo el año.

Y qué decir de protegerlos de las temibles pesadillas.

Entonces... surgió una pregunta más.

Si los Guardianes ignoraban que había niños tortuga viviendo en las alcantarillas, ¿cómo lo sabía Pitch Black?

Leonardo apartó la almohada, dejó el libro a un lado, se recostó sobre un costado, tomó al oso de peluche, y lo abrazó.

- Tú me proteges, Ogima, - le dijo al oso de peluche - pero… si los Guardianes no vienen, y papá no ha creído lo que le conté que he visto, y mis hermanos tampoco me creerán, no después de lo que papá les está diciendo… ¿quién va a protegerlos de El Coco? -

El niño guardó silencio como esperando a que alguien respondiera su angustiosa pregunta, pero lo único que escuchó fue el golpeteo constante de su corazón.

Era un golpeteo fuerte pero sereno, algo muy diferente a lo que llegó a sentir tiempo atrás, cuando subía a un lugar no muy alto pero le parecía que había subido a una altísima montaña y que, al mirar hacia abajo, iba a caer a un profundo y oscuro abismo.

Eso era antes.

Ahora, el tranquilo latir de su corazón le dijo que, después de que superó ese horrible miedo a las alturas que lo acosó en la absoluta soledad (sus hermanos nunca supieron de ese miedo), era capaz de lograr cualquier cosa, incluso de enfrentarse a las horrendas pesadillas.

- Yo voy a proteger a mis hermanos. – dijo el pequeño niño de la pañoleta azul con decisión.

Se sentó sobre la cama y cruzó sus piernas para poner el libro sobre éstas, y junto con el oso de peluche, continuó leyendo para averiguar el modo de vencer a las Pesadillas y a su Amo.

Pero a Leonardo le tomó seis años poder elaborar un plan para destruir a las Pesadillas, plan que va a llevar a cabo en la noche más feliz de todo el año: Navidad.

Y Navidad es esta misma noche.

-69-

(Iba a subir este fic el día 24 pero como no voy a poder lo subí un día antes)

**N/A**:

"El Origen de los Guardianes" es una película que salió en Diciembre de 2012.

Me gustó mucho porque Santa, el Hada de los Dientes, el Conejo de Pascua y Sandman están juntos como equipo (una crítica decía que eran como los superhéroes llamados Los Vengadores), y cuidan a los niños de que el malvado Bogyman no les cause pesadillas.

En México, Bogyman es mejor conocido como El Coco.

(de los otros creo que no hay versión mexicana)

Y como ya leíste, mi fic no va a tratar de ninguna linda historia de Navidad.

:)

¡Gracias Dioses!

Hasta que pude escribir algo.

No he escrito nada por el trabajo, y parece que así va a ser por varias semanas más, y por eso no iba a subir nada, porque no quería dejarte esperando a ver cuándo me decidía a actualizar, pero subí este fic por una razón, y es para decirte…

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2014!

8D

Deseo que esta Navidad recibas muchos regalos llenos de amor, y que el próximo año esté lleno de prodigas bendiciones, de sueños por hacer realidad, de nuevos caminos por recorrer, de salud para brindar, de amor para llenar el alma y de canciones que enriquezcan el sonido de la vida, para ti y para tus seres queridos.

8D

(Me piratee esa frase porque me pareció apropiada)

Y también deseo que me tengas paciencia con mis actualizaciones c:

¡Nos leemos en el 2014!

8)


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Disclaimer**:

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA

no me pertenecen,

más bien mi corazón le pertenece a Leo.

Tampoco obtengo ningún beneficio lucrativo por escribir este fanfiction.

Mi única ganancia es la satisfacción de hacerle pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que pase a leer mi divagación.

-69-

**AQUÍ ABAJO**

25 de Diciembre

3 AM

¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Bip!

El sonido de un despertador comienza a sonar, pero inmediatamente es apagado por una mano de tres dedos.

Unos parpados se abren lentamente, y unos ojos claros se encuentran ante una oscuridad no del todo total, pero su interés se centra en la hora.

- _Tres de la mañana. La hora del Diablo. – _murmura la joven voz.

Leonardo se levanta, se coloca sus protectores y su bandana, y guarda su celular en su cinturón; luego va por el armazón, lo ata alrededor suyo y enfunda sus espadas.

Permanece atento, esperando percibir cualquier señal de peligro, pero no pasa nada.

- Justo como pensé que pasaría. Es Navidad y ni el más temible demonio va a atreverse a salir en la noche más feliz del año, ni siquiera en la hora que le pertenece al Mal. -

Entonces se apresura a tender su cama, y mientras lo hace, es cuando siente que alguien le observa.

Voltea, y se encuentra con un par de ojos azules.

- No me mires así, Ogima. – le habla a un oso de peluche que ha colocado en el librero (porque antes estaba sobre la cama).

Los ojos del oso de peluche, a pesar de no estar iluminada la habitación, destellan un brillo especial.

- Ya hablamos de esto muchas veces, y no voy a cambiar de idea. -

Leonardo toma el oso, lo coloca de nueva cuenta sobre su cama y se sienta al borde de ésta.

- _Espero regresar antes de que los demás despierten_. – sigue hablándole al oso de peluche, pero ahora su voz revela que está cansado.

Para celebrar un día tan festivo y familiar como lo es el 25 de diciembre, desde el día anterior, su familia y él estuvieron muy ocupados adornando su hogar y preparando el festín, y hace escasa hora que se retiraron a descansar, después de comer y beber en abundancia.

Sabiendo que todos despertaran temprano para abrir los regalos (sin importarles haber dormido poco) Leonardo no tiene mucho tiempo para cumplir con una misión.

Es una misión que él va a resolver solo.

Leonardo toma su celular y lo activa.

En la pantalla se muestra una señal de rastreo.

- Es débil, lo que significa que mi objetivo está muy lejos, pero el rastreador que logré colocarle funciona. No esperaba menos de la tecnología que crea mi hermano Donatelo. – dice con orgullo.

Se levanta de la cama, y voltea a ver al oso de peluche.

- Regresaré a tiempo para abrir los regalos de Navidad. – sonríe para brindarle confianza a su amiguito de felpa (y a sí mismo) en que saldrá airoso de tan peligrosa y solitaria misión.

Se gira y camina hasta llegar al pasillo.

Desde el nivel superior observa que su hogar no está del todo a oscuras.

La luz que resplandece del Árbol de Navidad y de los foquitos que fueron colocados prácticamente en todos lados (gracias al desbordado entusiasmo de Miguel Ángel), casi logra escabullirse hasta las habitaciones en las que descansan sus seres queridos.

- _Yo me encargaré que, a partir de esta noche, mis hermanos siempre tengan sueños apacibles. - _

El Árbol de Navidad no es lo único que resplandece con intensidad.

Los ojos del líder del Clan Hamato destellan con una gran determinación.

Leonardo vuelve a examinar su celular.

El rastreador indica que su "objetivo" no se ha movido.

- Perfecto. -

Leonardo sale al drenaje rápida y sigilosamente, pidiéndole a su Sensei Yoshi que le permita regresar a casa sano y salvo.

. . .

La señal lleva a una extenuada tortuga hasta el drenaje que desemboca en el Océano Atlántico, pero vira en otra alcantarilla a escasos metros de llegar a donde las aguas residuales se mezclan con el agua salada.

Se detiene antes de proseguir su camino.

- Ahora… que lo pienso… - se ha detenido a recuperar el aliento – Si Doni tiene… su Acorazado… Rafa tiene su… Tortumoto… y Mikey tiene su… Turbopatineta... ¿por qué yo… no tengo mi propio… medio de transporte… rápido y eficiente?

- ¡Jajajajaja! –

De repente, Leonardo escucha una risa.

Por el eco que se produce en esas no tan solitarias profundidades, mira hacia todas partes porque no puede ubicar de dónde proviene la risa.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – guarda el celular para ponerse en guardia.

- ¡Nadie! ¡Sólo sigue tu camino! –

Alguien le responde junto con el eco.

¡Camino!

¡Camino!

¡Camino!

Esta vez, Leonardo reconoce la dulce y jovial voz.

- Ay no… -

El entusiasmo con el que había iniciado su búsqueda se desploma hasta los suelos, embargándolo la angustia.

- Te pedí que te quedaras. -

- ¡Sí! – sigue respondiendo a gritos ese alguien - ¡Pero crucé mis dedos atrás de mi espalda! -

¡Espalda!

¡Espalda!

¡Espalda!

Leonardo ha descubierto que ese alguien que conoce es muy listo: responde gritando para que resuene el eco y así siga sin poder ubicar su posición exacta.

- Tú no tienes dedos, o al menos pulgares sí, pero los pulgares no pueden cruzarse para romper una promesa. –

- ¡Figurativamente quise decir! –

¡Decir!

¡Decir!

¡Decir!

Pero Leonardo tiene más de una forma para ubicar a alguien, sobre todo si ese alguien no es un alguien común.

Se concentra y percibe una poderosa presencia justo a sus espaldas, o mejor dicho, "sobre" su espalda, es decir, sobre su caparazón.

Lleva sus manos tras su caparazón, pero le es imposible alcanzarlo.

Cualquier humano que lleve sus manos tras su espalda puede entrelazar sus dedos, pero no una tortuga mutante debido a su caparazón, o al menos no a determinada altura de su caparazón.

- ¡Jajajajaja! – de nueva cuenta se escucha la alegre risa que rebota por doquier.

Leonardo entiende que a ese alguien le hace gracia que no pueda alcanzarlo, lo que lo desespera más, pero al escuchar la risa, ese dulce sonido, la preocupación se disuelve de su corazón.

- ¡Jajaja! – se deja contagiar por el momento chusco - Está bien. – dice resignadamente pero con ánimos - Conoces perfectamente mi punto ciego. Ahora sal de tu escondite, Ogima. –

El oso de peluche, que Leonardo ha conservado desde su más tierna infancia, trepa por el caparazón de él hasta aferrarse a su hombro derecho (evitando así la gran grieta que hay en el lado izquierdo).

Leonardo lo toma entre sus brazos para mirarlo de frente y poder reprenderlo por haberle desobedecido, pero los entusiastas ojos azules con que le mira su viejo amigo, no puede hacerlo.

- Si no me gana la risa por el chiste que dijiste, no me hubieras descubierto nunca, Leo. – dice Ogima con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cuál chiste? -

- El que dijiste sobre que todos tus hermanos tienen una poderosa máquina con la que pueden llegar a donde sea más rápido y veloz, menos tú. -

- Ah… ese chiste. –

- Siempre estás hablando sobre la fabulosa capacidad que tiene un Ninja para evolucionar al paso de la inventiva humana, pero tú no lo haces. -

Esto es porque Leonardo confía en que su hermano Donatelo se encargará de eso y que siempre tendrá a la mano cualquier dispositivo que le sea útil para salir de cualquier problema, pero esta vez, fue él mismo quien decidió no contar con el apoyo de su hermano, y por ende, con su tecnología (eso sin contar el rastreador).

Pero Leonardo no piensa en lo que acaba de decirle Ogima, sino en que no debió tener toda su atención en su objetivo, sino enfocarse también a su alrededor.

- Ogima, ya no soy un niño. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme a mí mismo, así que ya no es necesario que cuides de mí. –

- Lo sé, Leo, – dice Ogima con cierta seriedad pero relajadamente – pero enfrentarse a una Pesadilla no es lo mismo que enfrentarse a una veintena de Ninjas del Pie. -

- Lo sé, Ogima. Me enfrentado a las Pesadillas desde muy chico… sin mucho éxito… - por un segundo titubea al recordar todos esos fracasos, pero se reanima al pensar en sus hermanos – pero no quería que vinieras porque no quiero que te lastimen. –

- No es tan fácil que me venzan, y lo sabes. –

- Lo sé. –

Leonardo mira fijamente a su viejo amigo pensando en qué decir para convencerlo, ya no de quedarse en casa porque ya no es posible, sino en que no debe intervenir en la peligrosa confrontación a la que se dirige.

- No es por presionarte, Leo, pero tienes que darte prisa, o tu Objetivo se va a "dar a la fuga". – dice Ogima con cierto tono en broma.

No habiendo alternativa, Leonardo asiente.

- Sujétate. – coloca a Ogima de nueva cuenta sobre su hombro derecho, y Ogima se aferra al borde de éste; activa el celular - ¡Vamos! –

Prosigue su búsqueda del causante de los horribles sueños que han padecido sus hermanos menores desde siempre, pero ahora sabiendo que no va solo a la batalla (aunque a decir verdad, no ha estado solo desde el inicio).

Leonardo corre veloz, yendo a la derecha unas veces, luego a la izquierda otras más, hasta llegar a un estrecho desagüe, cuya desembocadura en cuadrada.

- Parece que aquí es. -

- Ahora hay que ir hacia arriba. –

Sin que Leonardo se lo pida, Ogima ahora se posiciona en el tórax de él.

Leonardo tiene que trepar ahora por la resbaladiza piedra de la que está hecho ese desagüe y no con un material más moderno, lo que le da una idea de que al lugar que van debe ser muy antiguo.

Acostumbrado a desplazarse entre las alcantarillas, en pocos minutos recorre el viejo desagüe, quita la vieja tapa, y sube.

Aquí, la oscuridad es absoluta.

- _Ni siquiera puedo verte, Ogima. –_ Leonardo susurra porque súbitamente le ha embargado un no muy buen presentimiento.

- _Se puede remediar._ – también Ogima habla con mucha cautela, volviendo a posicionarse en el hombro derecho de Leonardo.

Y entonces, una pequeña pero hermosa luz blanca emana de la mano de Ogima, o para ser más precisos, la bella luz emana de una pequeña espada que sostiene Ogima.

Con esto, Leonardo pierde su aliento al ver en dónde se encuentran:

Ambos están en lo que parecen ser antiquísimas catacumbas, pero esto no es lo que le ha robado el aliento a Leonardo, sino lo que ha sido es el espeluznante descubrimiento de verse rodeados de enormes y horripilantes monstruos.

Los monstruos duermen profundamente, pero esto no le da ningún consuelo a Leonardo.

- _T… Todos… están aquí… _– dice sin contener su asombro.

- _Debe ser su refugio para cuando la felicidad y el amor invaden al mundo en la noche más especial de todo el año, y son incapaces de causar mal a los niños._ -

Un escalofrió hace temblar a la joven pero valiente tortuga, y es que no sólo es un lugar sumido en las tinieblas más negras que jamás hayan existido, sino que un escabroso frío también lo gobierna, sin mencionar un agrio olor que, si se atreve a respirar más hondamente, podría asfixiarle.

Pero el escalofrío lo saca de la estupefacción, ayudándole a recordar a qué ha venido.

Activa el rastreador de su celular.

- _Fukai Shinen _[Abismo Profundo]_ está aquí._ -

- _Y las otras Pesadillas que también han acosado a Mikey, Rafa y Doni deben estar aquí, pero a Fukai Shinen fue al único que pudiste colocarle el rastreador esa vez. _-

Fugaces recuerdos llegan a la mente de Leonardo.

Hace dos noches previas a Navidad, una osada Pesadilla fue a interrumpir la felicidad navideña de Miguel Ángel (quizás por la desesperación de verse obligada a no poder hacerlo por una noche), pero Leonardo aprovechó para enfrentarla.

No fue nada sencillo, pero le pareció que la Pesadilla era menos fuerte, lo que fue provechoso y pudo colocarle un diminuto pero poderoso rastreador sin que se diera cuenta.

Ese había sido un plan largamente pospuesto: colocarle el rastreador a uno de esos monstruos que salían debajo de sus camas, llegar al escondite donde debían estar los otros dos que siempre los habían acosado, y destruirlos a todos…

Pero jamás se le ocurrió que hallaría a más de tres.

Consiguiendo dominar el temblor en sus manos y el de todo su cuerpo (temblor que ya no está seguro si es provocado por el frío o por el miedo), empieza a caminar.

Siendo alumbrado por la luz diminuta, Leonardo camina lentamente por el escaso espacio que hay entre los inmensos monstruos.

Consigue avanzar varios metros hasta que llega a una parte en la que no hay manera que seguir adelante si no es pasando por encima de los monstruos.

-_ ¿Y ahora? _– pregunta Ogima.

-_ No lo sé. ¿No hay algo en tu sabiduría de Baku que pueda ayudarnos? _-

-_ Tal vez… No. Están debilitados, sino, ya se hubiesen dado cuenta de nuestra intrusión. Pasa por encima. _-

Leonardo toma una pequeña y silenciosa bocanada de aire, y trepa por lo que parece ser y sentirse como una escarpada montaña.

Consigue llegar al otro lado sin mayores contratiempos.

- _Al parecer, esta no es una buena noche para ellos. _-

-_ Y tampoco lo será para ti si no salimos pronto de estas frías catacumbas. _-

Leonardo sabe a qué se refiere Ogima, así que consulta de nueva cuenta su celular, da tres pasos hacia adelante, y…

- _Fukai Shinen… -_

Ahí está.

Frente a Leonardo se encuentra uno de los monstruos que les han provocado pesadillas a sus hermanos desde que son unos niños, y lo mira con ojos de incredulidad.

- _Mira. _– susurra Ogima en su oído – _Ahí está Yamiyo_ [Noche sin Luna]. -

Leonardo gira la cabeza y halla, a escasos metros de donde se encuentra el primer monstruo que ha localizado gracias al rastreador, está durmiendo el otro monstruo causante de las pesadillas de sus hermanos.

Su respiración empieza a acelerarse, y el frío que lo envuelve poco a poco se va disipando.

Mira en todas direcciones.

- _¿Ves a Burakuhoru_ [Hoyo Negro], _Ogima_? - (ese nombre hace referencia a los hoyos negros del espacio) - ¡No veo a Burakkuhoru! –

La ansiedad comienza a gobernar la mente de Leonardo, y si no la controla, puede llegar a gobernar sus acciones.

- _Leo, tranquilo._ –

La dulce voz de su amigo le ayuda a calmarse.

- _L… Lo siento_. -

- _Fuiste muy listo al idear que en la noche de Navidad sería más fácil destruir a las Pesadillas, pero si no controlas tus emociones, aunque debilitadas, son demasiadas Pesadillas; hasta para mí son demasiadas Pesadillas. - _

- _Me alegra que estés conmigo. –_

_- ¿Para qué son los amigos entonces? -_

_- Para regañarnos cuando vamos a hacer una locura, porque estoy seguro que ahora volverás a regañarme porque debí decirles a mi padre y a mis hermanos la locura que planeaba hacer, aunque no me creyeran. –_

_- Sip. Debiste decirles a tu padre y a tus hermanos, aunque no te creyeran, de la locura que vas a hacer justo en este momento. –_

Y la locura que hace Leonardo es, desenfundar sus espadas, elevarlas y concentrarse para invocar desde lo más profundo de su ser, ya no la ansiedad, sino el coraje que necesita para realizar un hechizo que ha practicado durante mucho tiempo, pero que no había podido comprobar su efectividad, hasta esta noche.

En cierta forma, Leonardo halla fácilmente ese coraje que requiere en ese agobiante momento, pero no es gracias a la disciplina que se ha impuesto para el estricto estudio del Ninjitsu, sino gracias a los recuerdos de su infancia.

Recuerda esas noches horribles en las que veía con impotencia como sus hermanos eran martirizados por las Pesadillas, mientras él era protegido por un poderoso Baku.

Ciertamente él no disfrutaba de un buen sueño en esas noches. ¿Cómo iba poder dormir sabiendo lo que padecían sus hermanos? Pero hubo noches en las que sí dormía a pesar de, (sueño que sospechaba era provocado por el mismo Baku que lo protege).

Sorprendentemente, una luz blanca emerge de alguna parte y envuelve a Leonardo (luz que más bien parece que emerge del mismísimo joven guerrero ninja), incluso una brisa ha comenzado a soplar porque el extremo de la bandana azul comienza a ondear sutilmente, aunque quizás esto de deba a la misma energía que envuelve a Leonardo.

Los monstruos que están más cerca de la naciente luz, empiezan a inquietarse en sus sueños, como si ellos son quienes ahora sufren pesadillas.

Leonardo aprieta con más fuerza la empuñadura de sus espadas, e invoca el hechizo que halló en un antiquísimo libro tras una desesperada búsqueda…

- ¡JIZO-SAMA NONANI KAKETE, JIGOKUE, DORIMU IVURU! -

[¡En el nombre del Dios Jizo, regresa al Infierno, Sueño Maligno!]

¡Y un estruendo más potente que la más inmensa ola rompiendo en la playa, emerge portentosamente de la garganta de Leonardo!

¡Y la luz que emerge de ese agobiado corazón es tan poderosa, que parece que se ha hecho de día en las profundas catacumbas!

¡El estruendo y la luz son tan incontenibles, que las profundas catacumbas se cimbran y los monstruos se despiertan abruptamente, pero antes de que esas bestias se den cuenta que están por vivir su más temible pesadilla, Leonardo lanza sus espadas!

¡Las espadas, que ahora parecen haber tomado la forma de dos auténticos rayos de Zeus, se clavan en dos de esas aberrantes creaturas de la Oscuridad!

El temblor y la luz no duran mucho, pero la serenidad no ha estado contemplada en los planes originales de Leonardo.

La oscuridad y el frio de inmediato envuelven de nueva cuenta a las catacumbas, pero dos horribles e impactantes rugidos resuenan en todas partes.

Los rugidos de agonía no los escucha Leonardo, porque dos suaves y pequeñas manos han cubierto sus oídos.

- ¡Toma tus katanas y corre! –

Leonardo sí logra oír la suplica de su amigo y obedece al instante.

Aprovechando la confusión de los centenares de monstruos, en un par de ágiles altos, recupera sus espadas de las viscosas formas en las que se convirtieron las Pesadillas que destruyó, y corre hacia las escaleras que ya había visto antes de atreverse a desatar el Apocalipsis en esas lúgubres profundidades.

¡Leonardo corre por unas estrechas escaleras con todas sus fuerzas…!

Pero las fuerzas le abandonan pronto al sentir que esas escaleras también están invadidas por el mismo horrible frío que invade las catacumbas, aunque también tiene que ver el haber hecho el hechizo, o si al menos no fuesen tan increíblemente infinitas esas escaleras...

Ya no puede correr, pero sigue subiendo y subiendo y subiendo, no en silencio como le hubiese gustado, porque su corazón le grita que se detenga, pero tampoco hay silencio por los escabrosos rugidos que claman venganza, además de los desgarrados ruegos de su pequeño amigo.

- ¡SIGUE SUBIENDO, LEO! ¡CONTINÚA SUBIENDO! –

Deseando, por primera vez en su vida que todo aquello fuese una pesadilla, y también experimentando por primera vez lo que sus hermanos han sufrido al padecer una pesadilla, Leonardo sigue subiendo aunque más lentamente, con la pequeña esperanza de que los monstruos son demasiado grandes para subir por las escaleras…

Y funciona.

Leonardo llega finalmente a un enorme salón, donde hay largas bancas en fila, no tan desfallecido como temía.

En un vistazo rápido, descubre que se encuentran en una antigua iglesia, pero sólo quedan las podridas bancas de manera.

No hay estatuas de ningún Santo o Ángel en esa iglesia abandonada a quienes implorarles protección.

- ¡Sigue corriendo Leo! –

Sin contemplación de parte de Ogima, Leonardo se ve obligado a continuar huyendo apenas ha aspirado un par de bocanadas de aire fresco que se cuela a través de los grandes ventanales rotos.

Leonardo se yergue rápidamente para seguir huyendo, pero sorpresivamente… ¡un intenso temblor sacude toda la vieja construcción, y el suelo bajo sus pies se agrieta y se abre como si se tratase de inmensas fauces!

La cansada tortuga salta a través de un ventanal justo en el momento que ve centenares de destellos rojos que brotan a través de la grieta que crece y crece, y al tiempo que "vuela" por los aires, saca un gancho de su cinturón, lo acciona, éste se incrusta en un edificio contiguo, y la cuerda lo jala hacia el techo.

Mientras se pone a salvo (esperando que así sea), voltea a ver cómo los enormes monstruos salen atropelladamente desde las profundidades, pero la Iglesia comienza a desboronarse justo sobre de ellos.

Los gruñidos y los aterradores destellos rojos son apagados por el tremendo derrumbamiento de tan colosal construcción.

Desde el techo seguro, aunque respirando trabajosamente, Leonardo y Ogima (quien, apoyado en el hombro derecho, se aferra del cuello de Leonardo), miran caer cada escombro y cómo empieza a elevarse una espesa cortina de polvo.

- Los Dioses… te favorecen… Leonardo-san. – dice Ogima con demasiada formalidad.

- Arigato… Sensei Yoshi. – Leonardo eleva la mirada hacia un despejado cielo

Millones de pequeños y chispeantes destellos parecen decir en nombre de Hamato Yoshi: "De nada".

Y tras un pequeño instante de contemplar esas diminutas luces, y con su ayuda a que su corazón lata a su ritmo normal, toma a su viejo amigo entre sus brazos y, en silencio, emprende el camino de regreso a su hogar.

Ambos saben que pesadas piedras no son suficientes para aniquilar a las Pesadillas, pero imploran que esto sirva para que los dejen en paz de una vez por todas.

Leonardo camina con lentitud porque ahora es el frio del Invierno lo que le está afectando.

- Leo… - Ogima le abraza tratando de brindarle algo de calor.

- No te preocupes. Traje el control de El Acorazado como ya lo había planeado. Apenas baje al alcantarillado, lo llamo y estaremos en casa antes de que… -

- ¡NO IRÁS A NINGUNA PARTE, LEONARDO! –

Ambos guerreros oyen una profunda y atemorizante voz, pero no es el grito lo que obliga a Leonardo a detenerse abruptamente, sino es la horrorosa presencia de quien le pertenece la voz.

Leonardo se detiene y retrocede, pero es el cansancio lo que le hace perder el equilibro y tropieza; cae de sentón sobre la blanca nieve.

Momentáneamente sólo ve una figura alta y negra, pero su tenebrosa presencia ya la había percibido antes, aunque no tan exacerbadamente furiosa.

- _El Coco. _-

- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A MATAR DOS DE MIS HERMOSAS PESADILLAS, MOCOSO?! – Pitch Black se acerca peligrosamente hacia Leonardo - ¡¿CÓMO OSASTE A INVADIR SU HOGAR Y DESTRUIRLO COMPLETAMENTE?! -

Leonardo se queda mirando directo a la bestial mirada de Bitch Black, pero recuerda lo que él le ha hecho a sus hermanos.

En su pecho, el coraje recobra su incandescencia, y se levanta en un parpadeo.

- ¡Con la misma osadía con la que TÚ has invadido mi hogar incontables veces! –

- ¡Ja! – dice Pitch Black, listo para decir palabras muy hirientes con su silbante lengua - No es mi culpa, Leonardo, que ciertos Guardianes de la Esperanza, de los Sueños y del Asombro nunca se hayan dado cuenta de que tus hermanos y tú… – pero ahora es su turno de pararse en seco. - … que tú… -

- Hola Pitch. – Ogima lo saluda como si El Coco fuese un conocido muy estimado.

Pitch Black retrocede.

- Leonardo… - dice Pitch Black buscando la manera de no parecer que ha sido tomado por sorpresa con la presencia del Baku – No puedo creer que conserves todavía a ese viejo oso de peluche. Eres ya un adolescente y deberías interesarte por cosas de adolescentes, al igual que tus hermanos, y abandonar la estúpida idea de que algún día los Guardianes me darán mi merecido y jamás volveré a importunarlos a ustedes. –

Pitch Black mira con regocijo al chico, esperando claro, que sus venenosas palabras invadan ese buen corazón, después de todo, ya no es un niño, y es más fácilmente desquebrajar su Esperanza.

Sin embargo, Leonardo permanece sereno frente al Amo de la Pesadillas.

- Jamás he albergado en mi corazón la Esperanza de que ellos vendrán algún día a mi hogar, porque ya no lo van a hacer, pero eso no quiere decir que dejaré de creer en ellos. –

Leonardo sigue su camino, dándole la espalda a Pitch Black.

- Lo que no te servirá de mucho, mi querido niño, porque mis Pesadillas y yo no dejaremos de "visitarlos". –

La serenidad abandona el corazón del joven ninja, y la desesperación comienza a abrumarlo…

¡¿CUÁNDO SERÁ EL BENDITO DÍA QUE LOS DEJE EN PAZ?!

¡SUS HERMANOS Y ÉL YA NO SON UNOS NIÑOS! ENTONCES… ¡¿POR QUÉ FREGADOS LOS SIGUE ACOSANDO?!

Ogima inmediatamente coloca su mano sobre el agitado corazón de su amigo.

Los tormentosos pensamientos del chico se aplacan gracias al cálido contacto, lo que le facilita llegar a una abrumadora conclusión.

Sus hermanos y él ya no son unos niños, pero tampoco son adultos.

De eso ha sacado provecho el Coco.

Leonardo se detiene porque siente que está perdiendo la calma, entonces, una gélida ventisca azota contra su agotado cuerpo, se tambalea…y siente desvanecerse.

- ¡Leo! –

El llamado de su pequeño amigo le auxilia en recuperar el equilibrio, y no cae, pero ese titubeo, teniendo aún demasiado cerca a Pitch Black, es un error que les cuesta muy caro a ambos, al Ninja y al Baku…

Antes de que Leonardo pueda recuperarse de ese momentáneo mareo… ¡El Coco lo ataca por la espalda!

¡Pitch Black atrapa al oso de peluche con una mano arrojándolo lejos, y con la otra apresa el hombro izquierdo de Leonardo, que al instante comienza a dolerle inmensamente!

- ¡Aaaaahhhh! –

Leonardo siente un dolor insoportable en su hombro izquierdo, como si de nueva cuenta fuese atravesado por su propia espada… no, es infinitamente peor.

Su propia espada, cuya hoja resplandece al rojo vivo, le atraviesa el hombro y su caparazón, abriendo una enrome grieta en éste, otra vez.

Pitch Black clava sus dedos en el hombro izquierdo de Leonardo cual garras que quieren atravesar la carne y el hueso.

- ¡Jajajaja! – ríe macabramente - ¡Has sido un tonto si creíste que habías superado el peor de tus miedos, Leo!

- ¡Aaaaahhhh! –

Leonardo se sacude, tratando desesperadamente de liberarse del agarre del hombre más escabroso en la faz de la Tierra (superando con creces a Shredder), pero las fuerzas le han abandonado totalmente.

- ¡Pero no es así! ¡Sigue ahí! ¡Puedo sentirlo! ¡Sigue ahí! -

- ¡Aaaaahhhh! –

- Es un miedo pequeño, diminuto, escondido en lo más recóndito de tu corazón… -

- ¡Aaaaahhhh! –

- Pero eso es suficiente… ¡Al igual que un cáncer, sólo se necesita de un insignificante residuo para que vuela a emerger, crecer y expandirse, a pesar de todos los tratamientos que lo han atacado brutalmente para extinguirlo!

- ¡Aaaaahhhh! –

- ¡Sólo un insignificante fragmento de tu peor miedo, que yo me encargo de hacerle crecer y crecer y crecer!

- ¡AAAAAHHHHH! –

¡El dolor se hace más y más intenso, al grado de sentir que su hombro y su brazo les van a ser arrancados!

- ¡AAAAAHHHHH! –

Al grado de que de sus ojos empiezan a fluir gruesas lágrimas…

- ¡AAAAAHHHHH! –

Al grado de ya no escuchar su propio grito de agonía…

- ¡AAAAAHHHHH! –

Al grado de que todo el alrededor, que es blanco, comienza a tornarse de un atemorizante color negro…

- ¡AAAAAHHHHH! –

Al grado de que su voz es silenciada de golpe…

Y al grado de llegar a ver sólo una estrella fugaz de resplandor rojo instantes antes de quedar prisionero en su propia catacumba, solitaria, fría y sumida en la más profunda oscuridad.

-69-

**N/A**:

Se dice que las 3 de la mañana es la Hora del Diablo porque es la hora en la que el Diablo, los espíritus chocarreros y todos los entes del mal son más poderosos, porque es la hora que se contrapone a la hora en la que Jesús, el hijo de Dios, falleció, es decir, las 3 de la tarde.

.

Disculpa la tardanza, pero espero que este capítulo haya compensado la larga espera.

En otros fics, Ogima tiene ojos negros, pero en éste son azules porque creo que son más expresivos que los ojos negros.

Comentarios, observaciones, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., toda opinión es bienvenida.

Muchas gracias por leer.

8)


	3. Chapter 3

.

¡Hola!

El trabajo está comenzando a darme tregua, así que espero poder actualizar con más puntualidad, aunque apenas me he dado cuenta de que estoy escribiendo 4 fics al mismo tiempo (3 de las tortugas y 1 de saint seiya), pero es que moría por escribir y me dio por subir varios fics en año nuevo. Bueno, mi musa y yo haremos lo posible por no dejar incompleto ninguno.

**Disclaimer**:

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA

no me pertenecen,

más bien mi corazón le pertenece a Leo.

Tampoco obtengo ningún beneficio lucrativo por escribir este fanfiction.

Mi única ganancia es la satisfacción de hacerte pasar un rato agradable, a ti estimado lector, que pasas a leer mi divagación.

-69-

**AQUÍ ABAJO**

Es una hermosa noche de Navidad.

El cielo está tan limpiamente despejado, que se pueden apreciar los millones de destellos que se desprenden de él, y es una noche tan plácidamente silenciosa, que puede escucharse, si se pone la suficiente atención, el tintineo de los chispazos de cada diminuta estrella.

- ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! -

Pero una macabra risa destruye el silencio con la misma malicia con la que su Amo ha sometido a un chico que se ha atrevido a desafiarlo.

Pitch Black sostiene a Leonardo del hombro izquierdo clavando sus dedos en éste como pequeñas pero filosas dagas, y lo levanta hasta que sus pies no tocan el techo cubierto totalmente de blanca nieve.

- ¡Leo! ¡Por fin conocerás el verdadero significado del miedo! –

Leonardo, inconsciente, no puede hacer nada para salvarse.

- ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! –

Sin embargo, Pitch Black, estando tan regocijado en su victoria, se ha olvidado de un pequeño detalle.

- ¡DÉJALO! -

De reojo, ve un repentino resplandor…

- ¿Qué…? -

- ¡YYYYIIIAAAAAA! -

… y para protegerse tiene que soltar al chico, e invoca su guadaña de doble hoja que aparece mágicamente entre sus manos…

- ¡AH! -

… justo antes de ser atravesado por una diminuta espada que sostiene un pequeño oso de felpa.

Contiene la espada justo a la altura de su pecho, pero el empuje es potente, y se ve obligado a retroceder varios metros, aunque el sorpresivo ataque pierde efecto pronto y...

- ¡AAAHH! –

… se afianza en el suelo, y ahora él empuja con todas sus fuerzas, rechaza la espada apartando al atacante, y Ogima va a aterrizar a un lado de Leonardo.

Apretando fuertemente su arma con ambas manos, Pitch Black mira con un profundo rencor al protector del chico.

- Durante siglos, cada niño de esta Tierra me ha tenido miedo…. ¡A mí! ¡Al Coco! Todos alguna vez me han tenido miedo, incluso esos niños tortuga que un día hallé en la alcantarilla. Donatelo, Miguel Ángel y Rafael también han tenido miedo de mí, excepto él… ¡Leonardo ha sido el único niño que nunca tuvo ni tiene miedo de mí! ¡Y todo por tu culpa, odioso Baku! –

Pitch Black gruñe como una fiera enloquecida.

- Leo y sus hermanos – habla el Baku con una serenidad que podría envidiar cualquier Maestro experimentado - ya han sufrido mucho por ser diferentes a los humanos, y tú te regocijas haciéndolos sufrir más. -

- Porque son los únicos niños que han sido olvidados por Los Guardianes. – ahora Pitch Black parece muy contento - ¡No te imaginas la alegría que sentí cuando los descubrí! ¡Por fin había encontrado a unos niños que iban a creer en mí! Eran muy pequeños cuando los hallé, pero iba a ser paciente, como lo he sido desde la Edad Oscura, y justo cuando iba a llevarles su primer y linda pesadilla… ahí estabas tú, en los brazos de Leo, pero me dije que no había problema, tres niños eran suficientes. Fueron unos años maravillosos de horribles sueños, incluso fueron graciosas las veces que el pequeño Leo quiso luchar contra mis Pesadillas, ¡hasta les puso nombre! Fukai Shinen, Yamiyo y Burakuhoru. Fue un lindo detalle de su parte… - ahora se pone triste – pero pasó lo que siempre pasa. Hoy, mis chicos creen que tienen pesadillas por algo que comieron y les cayó mal, o al menos Mikey cree que hay un Monstruo que vive bajo su cama, pero no tiene idea de que ese monstruo yo lo puse bajo su cama… ¡Mikey no cree en mí! ¡Ninguno de ellos creen en mí! –

Mientras Pitch Black parlotea, Ogima piensa en el celular que Leonardo trae en su cinturón.

- ¿Pero sabes lo que es peor? – Pitch Black continúa quejándose con el Baku - Leo me ve y me escucha, pero no me teme… ¡NO ME TEME! –

La furiosa de nueva cuenta emerge en Pitch Black y se acerca peligrosamente a Leonardo que continúa inconsciente sobre la helada nieve.

Ogima debe olvidarse de pedir ayuda a los hermanos de Leonardo a través del celular y debe apuntar a su enemigo con la pequeña espada.

En una noche como ésta sabe incluso que es imposible acabar con El Coco, pero hará lo que sea para proteger a su amigo.

Pitch Black tiene que detenerse.

En una noche como ésta sabe que, aunque esté débil, es imposible que puedan derrotarlo, pero no debe subestimar al pequeño Baku, no después de todas las veces que sus Pesadillas han intentarlo matarlo para llegar a Leonardo.

- Sí que fueron muy listos en destruir a dos de mis Pesadillas en esta noche especial, porque es una noche en la que nosotros somos más vulnerables. -

El tono de voz del Amo de las Pesadillas ahora es más profundo y tan aterrador como sus ojos grises que destellan un inmenso desprecio.

- Pero no lo somos si el Miedo es uno solo. -

De repente, se oye un gruñido bestial.

A espaldas de Pitch Black, por la orilla del techo trepan decenas de enormes Pesadillas.

Dos o tres sacuden la grotesca cabeza porque todavía está cubierta de polvo y escombros del derrumbe de la Iglesia.

Todas las Pesadillas se quedan al lado de su Amo.

El cuerpo del Baku se tensa, y no se mueve, temiendo que siquiera con un suspiro, las bestias se lancen al ataque.

- Ya hemos hablado mucho, Ogima, y a Leo le puede hacer mal este frío congelante. Mejor llama a sus hermanos para que vengan por él. Otra noche ajustaremos cuentas. –

El resplandor que el Baku sostiene en su mano derecha desaparece, él se acerca a Leonardo, toma el celular y lo abre.

Mira con atención la tecla que sirve para el llamado de emergencia. Sólo tiene que oprimirlo, y Rafael, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel llegaran en cuestión de minutos.

- ¡Ah! Y avísales que sólo Leonardo va a regresar a casa. –

Como si la señal fuera la siniestra sonrisa de Pitch Black que estaban esperando, tres Pesadillas dan un salto…

Ogima tan sólo tiene un segundo para oprimir la tecla en celular y no para protegerse a sí mismo del mortal ataque.

… e inmediatamente dan otro salto ahora sí para caer directamente sobre el Baku…

Ogima está por oprimir la tecla del celular, creyendo que va a ser devorado por las poderosas quijadas y despedazado en infinitos trozos, cuando, dos brazos muy fríos y de piel verde bosque, lo levantan y lo envuelve en un abrazo protector.

- ¡Leo! -

- _Si quieren matarlo, tienen que matarme a mí primero. – _dice Leonardo con una voz queda pero perfectamente entendible.

Las enormes bestias se detienen abruptamente… algo en la mirada del chico las obliga a frenarse, y caen unas sobre otras, levantando una fina y delicada nube de copos de nieve.

- ¡No! – grita el Coco totalmente frustrado.

Las Pesadillas luchan entre sí para levantarse, lo que les parece muy gracioso a un par de chicos que deberían estar resguardados en sus camas y no afuera en una noche tan fría.

- ¡Jajajajajaja! – Ogima ríe con ganas.

- ¡Jajajajajaja! - y Leonardo, sentado sobre sus talones, también ríe sin contenerse - ¡Aachuu! – aunque un estornudo lo interrumpe por un instante.

Pitch Black se ve obligado a pasar sobre sus propias Pesadillas para llegar con Leonardo y Ogima.

- ¡No tienen por qué reír! ¡Tienen que sentir miedo! –

Ogima y Leonardo le dirían algo pero no pueden dejar de reír.

- ¡Jajajaajaja! -

Por la rabia que siente, Pitch Black está por usar su guadaña, pero entonces, alguien aparece.

- ¡Nadie tiene miedo de ti, Pitch! –

Se oye una voz desde los cielos.

Pitch Black mira hacia arriba con enormes ojos al distinguir algo, de color rojo, que va cayendo directo encima de él.

Se aparta a tiempo de ser aplastado.

- ¡Norte! –

Un hombre alto, corpulento y que trae un gorro negro y un abrigo rojo, ha caído desde el cielo (algunos copos de nieve revolotean a su alrededor por el impacto). Se ha interpuesto entre Pitch Black y Leonardo.

- Causando problemas aun en Navidad, ¿eh Pitch? – dice el hombre corpulento con cierto extraño acento.

- ¡Es un asunto que no te incumbe, Norte! –

- Yo creo que sí, si tus Pesadillas no están tranquilas en su catacumba, y veo que no están tranquilas en su catacumba. –

Las tres Pesadillas que tropezaron entre sí por fin han podido levantarse y están retrocediendo al igual que las otras, hasta llegar a la orilla más alejada del hombre del abrigo rojo.

- Sólo somos yo y un torpe adolescente, - dice Pitch Black a la defensiva - y a ti te quedan unas cuantas horas antes de que amanezca, así que si me haces el favor de atender tus propios asuntos… – sus ojos grises tienen un leve destello dorado de impaciencia.

- Ha sido una noche tranquila y sin contratiempos. Tengo algunos minutos… - dice Norte viendo a su alrededor – Espera… - se vuelve a Pitch Black - ¿Has dicho "adolescente"? ¿Un adolescente puede verte? –

- ¡SANTA! –

De repente, una dulce voz llama al hombre con una alegría indescriptible.

Norte gira la cabeza y encuentra a un lindo oso de peluche (el osito agita un bracito a modo de saludo) que está en brazos de…

- ¿Una tortuga? –

La sorpresa de Norte es grande pero lo es más la sorpresa que se ha llevado Leonardo.

-69-

Comentarios, observaciones, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., toda opinión es bienvenida.

Muchas gracias por leer.

8)


End file.
